


Three Little Words

by stereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks/pseuds/stereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek confesses his feelings for Stiles after fearing the worst when realizing Stiles was in a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah, I apologize if Derek or Stiles seems to be a little out of character or AU in personality. Still getting used to writing the two of them! Commentary on my work is love. Review if you want!

It was three o'clock in the morning and Derek Hale had found himself wide awake thanks to a phone call from Scott, asking him where Stiles is. He can't get ahold of him and he's fearing the worst; now Scott definitely isn't alone in that matter. "I swear, if he's hurt, I'm going to lose it on him!" Derek exclaimed angrily as he grabbed his leather jacket, he slid it on as quickly as possible, then grabbed his keys from his nightstand. Heading down the steps, he slammed his front door behind him on the way out of the burnt pieces of wood he calls home.

After taking a drive around town, Derek decided to take the backwoods and see if there was any sign of the younger male, but unfortunately there was no sign. At least, until he came upon the sight of a car accident moments before seeing the smashed up Jeep. "Oh my God," Derek muttered to himself, seeing a worried Sheriff Stilinski standing near by writing down a report about the accident. However, the man wasn't in tears so that was a good sign, right?

Derek decided to head towards the hospital to see if Stiles was there. Maybe he was just hurt and a little banged up or it could be a lot worse. He didn't know, he almost feared finding out that Stiles had been hurt at all. He gripped the leather of the steering wheel as he drove, his mind visiting some very dark places as he thought about the situation. 

Taking out his cell, Derek sent Scott a text telling him that Stiles was in an accident and he was heading to the hospital to check up on him. Though he turned off his phone before he could get a reply. He needed to be left alone during the drive or else he would lose total control of his emotions.

He knew why he felt that way, too, because he knew how he had felt about the young man for some time. Derek had been trying to fight it, he didn't want to risk getting hurt, or losing anyone else that was close to his heart. Thought Stiles had already managed to some how get underneath the sharp wire and the tough wall around Derek's heart. The only problem was - the other had no idea that, that reason alone, was the reason why Derek had been so willing to save the other's life. So many times.

Pulling into the parking lot, Derek double parked his car since he didn't exactly care about looking like a douche at that point, then got out. He locked the car behind him and headed inside the hospital to see if Stiles was there. Just as he got to the front desk, he leaned against it and smiled at Scott's mother, turning on the charm once more. "Hi, could you tell me if Stiles Stilinski is here? He was involved in an accident earlier," Derek stated, keeping his voice as calm as possible as he tried to win over the lady.

She then turned her head to the left and pointed to the hospital check out counter. Derek sighed with relief as he realized the other only had a broken wrist, some bruises on his face, and a stitched forehead. He approached Stiles, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, then pulled him toward the exit just as the other finished signing his papers. "Ow, ow, gentle! GENTLE!" Stiles exclaimed, Derek's grip was hard on his shirt and it was restricting his bandaged ribs.

"What the Hell were you thinking, Stiles?" Derek exclaimed as they stepped outside onto the sidewalk. "Why were you out so late? You have school tomorrow!" Derek added, his tone filled with worry and anger as he spoke. 

"Ah, why do you care so much?" Stiles replied, stepping away from the older male. The two made way for Derek's car, he figured he would let the other give him a ride home since his dad couldn't. 

"Just get in the damn car!" Derek replied, pointing at the black sports car as he opened the driver's side door. Once they were in, Derek sighed heavily and grabbed the steering wheel for a moment to hold back from letting loose on the other. "Now, answer my question."

"No, you answer mine! What's it to ya? Is it really any of your business why I was out so late?" Stiles argued.  


Without thinking, Derek blurted out what he had been thinking earlier in the night. "You scared me, Stiles. Okay? You scared me really, really bad." He confessed, his tone sounding less hateful and more worried yet slightly sad. "I thought - I thought the worst, alright?" He continued.

"Oh." Was all the other could say in regards to what had just been said to him. "Wh-why?" Stiles added. 

"Because, Stiles, I - I always lose the people I love and care about. And I was worried that I had lost you, too. Just like when I lost my family," Derek confessed. Stiles was totally shocked by what Derek had just said. He sat there, his chocolate eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. 

"You love me?" The younger male asked curiously. Suddenly it all made sense, no wonder Derek had been protecting him for so long. He was in love with him. Derek simply nodded his head.

"Yeah, Stiles. I love you." He admitted, his bright hazel eyes locked on his hands which were still gripping the wheel. Stiles simply smiled as he reached his arm out to take Derek's free hand.

"I love you, too, Derek."


End file.
